Becoming a Family
by Meggie8ter
Summary: Amelia and Link are scared to become parents but they are also excited to become parents.
1. Chapter 1

Oh no is all I could think. What kind of mess could this leave for my two friends and my boyfriend? How could this happen? But there is a chance that this is still my boyfriend's baby. I don't know what to do, but I think I'm going to keep it a secret for a little while. I know it is going to be a bit of a surprise to Link and Owen if it ends up being Owen's but I truly think that this baby is Link's.

"So how was the appointment?" asked Link. "Oh good baby is doing good everything is fine." I said panicking. "Are you sure everything is okay because you seem nervous." Link said. "Yes everything is fine I'm just nervous because I found out that I am 24 weeks along instead of 20 weeks." I said. "What you mean this baby isn't mine?" Link said. "No because we started sleeping together 26 weeks ago. After I had that fight with Owen." I said. "Oh that's right we did start sleeping together around that time." Link said

We went home to discuss everything then we decided that when this baby is born no matter who the child is Link would love him or her. I don't really want Owen to be apart of this baby's life because he's with Teddy who has been acting a little strange again like she was pregnant again. Teddy can't possibly be pregnant already as it's only been like 4 months since Allison was born. Link and I are prepared to start getting everything ready for this baby considering time is now an issue because we thought we had more time for this baby.

"Amelia can you watch Zola, Bailey, and Ellis tonight I have to go to work." Meredith said. "I guess so but didn't you just get home from work?" I asked. "Okay you caught me I'm going out on the town with the new doctor." Meredith said. "Really you just broke up with Andrew." I said. "Okay, yes but I'm also trying to cheer Maggie up because she quit her job." Meredith said. "Aunt Mia I get a cookie?" Asked Ellis. "El it's time for you to go to bed.

I sent to her room and checked on Bailey and Zola. They were fast asleep in their beds. When I returned to my room Link was there looking at baby names. Honestly I don't know what I would name this baby because I still think of Christopher. I'm sure he would be happy to have a sibling even though he's not here I know Derek is watching over him. I miss Derek very much and I wish I could share the news of the baby. Link picked out the name for a girl if we have a girl. Link liked either Elena, Arabella, Everly, Sara, or Sally. I liked all the names but it is so hard to decide. I picked out some names if we have a boy. I liked Derek, Justin, George, Henry, Alexander, Kevin and Patrick.

Because we have some time before we figure out a name for this baby I don't know if a daughter named Arabella Lincoln is a good name or even Arabella Shepherd. Okay Arabella isn't a bad name but I'm partial to Elena, or Everly for girl names. As for a boy named Link and I decided that Derek or Patrick would be a perfect name for a baby if we had a boy. We decided that Arabella, Elena, and Everly would be the choices of names for a daughter. I was looking forward to seeing this baby. About a week or two came by and we had another appointment as Link and I wanted to know what we were having and what to prepare for as he found some beautiful little girl outfits, and I found some cute little boy outfits.

"Well everything looks fine Amelia your daughters are doing well." Carina told us. "Wait did you say daughters as in more than one?" Link said. "Yes Link it's twins I didn't catch the second one a few weeks ago which made me think that Amelia was 24 weeks however they are measuring around 24-26 weeks." Carina said. "Wow two girls that was a surprise." Link said. "I'll give you two some time to discuss this." Carina said.

We were shocked by the news that we got from Carina. Twin girls was not on the agenda of this but maybe Christopher would have wanted twin sisters if he were still here. This is hard but at least I will have two healthy this time and I won't have to bury a child this time around. I just wish that Chris was still here. I told Link that we should go to LA before our girls are born. We knew that twins were going to come earlier than normal so we decided that it would be best to take a week or two off.

"Amelia I need you to do some testing on this patient with a headache." Bailey said. "I would except I am going on a little trip before the baby is born or should I say babies." I said. "Shepherd I don't have the patience for you to tell me that you are expecting twins when I lost my child." Bailey said crying. "Bailey please do you want the truth?" I asked. "Yes I do can I see?" asked Bailey. "Oh Shepherd I'm sorry I doubted you well congratulations." Bailey said.

I know what Bailey is going through, and it's hard I know. It was difficult for me when Chris was born and passed away. I wanted to help her but I don't know how to help her. After talking with Bailey I realized that these girls are a blessing. Much like Jo's son that she is in the middle of adopting. It's hard enough that Alex is away caring for his mother. Later that night Link and I packed our bags and took a trip down to LA. When we got there some of my old friends greeted us.

**A/N: So here is the first chapter of my new Amelia and Link story. This is going to be a fun story for the two of them. This story is mainly about Amelia, and Link and how they become parents and what they do to ensure the safety of Amelia's family. **


	2. The Engagement

While walking on the beach with Link in Los Angeles I got the surprise of my life. Link proposed to me on the beach. I had many emotions going through my head. I wasn't sure about getting married because of my past with being Engaged to James, then married to Owen. I didn't know if I really wanted to marry Link but I panicked and said yes. There was now no way out of this because we were locked together. We already have done things backwards when your supposed to be married before you get pregnant. But these twins made me realize that I was doing the right thing.

"So shall we go back to Seattle?" asked Link. "Yes it's been fun here but I'm missing home." I said. "Are you sure you don't want to put some flowers on Christopher's grave?" Link asked. "Link I have a confession he's buried but he was buried as baby boy Shepherd." I said. "Wait you said his name is Christopher didn't you?" Link asked. "Yes but I was so distraught when he was born to bring myself to even say his name or go to his grave to properly say goodbye." I said. "Oh so you don't want to go there then." Link said. "Yes Link I don't it's a painful memory for me." I said almost in tears.

It was good to spend a little time in LA with my friends Cooper and Charlotte's girls have gotten so big since I last saw them. Henry has gotten big as well and his adoptive brother Max is big as well It's hard to believe that Addison got another baby around the same time that Derek died. It's still not easy to talk to her because of everything with Chris, and Derek. Those two were my world well and my dad but I was so little when he died that I have forgotten every feature of him. When we got home I showcased my ring to Meredith and Maggie who thought that I was going to rush into things again with Link like I did with Owen.

"Are you crazy Amelia?" Maggie said. "No I'm not crazy Link and I love each other and we are going to be having twins together so I think we are good." I said. "Amelia when do you plan on having this wedding because your mother should know as should your sisters." Meredith said. "I'm not telling them and the wedding is probably going to be after the babies come." I said. "Amelia does your mother even know about you being Pregnant?" Meredith said. "No she doesn't know and she doesn't need to know because she probably is never going to want to meet them." I said. "Well to be honest I don't think she knows about Ellis." Meredith said. "Of course she does she just will never see her or any of Derek's kids or my Kids because we live out here and we aren't the golden children." I said.

I was right because they couldn't even be bothered to come to Derek's funeral. My mom did but that's it. My family for as far as I'm concerned is gone. Meredith, Maggie, Zola, Bailey, Ellis, Link, and the twins are my family. I don't talk much about Leo because he's not my family well he is my well it's complicated there. Teddy is his mother more than I was. When I went to work the next day Teddy asked me how I was doing with my pregnancy.

"So 6 ½ months along how are you feeling?" asked Teddy. "Oh good so far I guess how's little Allison doing?" I asked. "She's good I just wished I waited until she was older to have another child." Teddy said. "Wait your pregnant two?" I asked. "Yes about 9 weeks along, and did you know that Jo is pregnant while trying to adopt little Alex?" Teddy said. "Really, wow poor Bailey has to live with all of her coworkers having babies when she lost hers." I said. "She didn't Amelia she lost one she didn't lose both of them." Teddy said. "Wait she's still pregnant?" I asked. "Yes she just found out the other day when she was having stomach cramps that I treated her for as did Carina." Teddy said.

I was at a loss of words of what happened while I was gone. Not only is Teddy have another child, Jo is having a baby besides adopting little Alex, but Bailey is still having a baby. Still I can't imagine what she is going through to lose one child and the other gets to live. Although that is a situation that I am. It however was good to know that someone else is going through the same thing as me. Okay Teddy has already done it as Allison is 5 months old, and Bailey had Tuck, I had Christopher, and Jo well she's never had a child so I don't know how that is going to go.

It was good to be back at work I missed it but then I started to feel ill. I went to Carina where she diagnosed me with preterm labor. I wasn't ready for this I am only 27 weeks almost seven months pregnant I can't have these babies yet. I paged Link and he came with Meredith. I didn't want to lose these babies. Carina was trying to do everything possible for these babies. I just hope they can wait for another few weeks so Link and I can plan our wedding without thinking about burying our twins which would mean another trip to LA as I would have them with their brother.

"Okay Amelia I am putting you on bedrest for a few weeks along with giving you meds, however you have to stay at the hospital so I can monitor your contractions." Carina said. "But are the twins okay?" I asked. "Yes they are doing okay at this minute but I'd like to watch them just in case you do have to deliver early, I would also give them something to develop their lungs in case they do have to be delivered but right now the reason you are probably feeling this is because of the flight from LA sometimes that can trigger early labor." Carina said. "So is it my fault that they are sick?" I asked. "NO Honey it's not this is something that can happen, and we don't have any control over it but they are in good hands." Link said.

_**A/N: So Amelia and Link got Engaged in this chapter. Link also learnt a little more about Christopher. We also found out that Jo is pregnant with Alex's baby while in the middle of adopting Little Alex. We also found out that Teddy and Owen are expecting another baby, as for Bailey we learnt that she miscarried one of her babies but there is a big surprise coming up for Bailey involving her and Ben.**_


	3. Family is Born

36 weeks:

I watch my fiance sleep this morning after our scare a few weeks ago she has been on bed rest but was lifted from it 3 weeks ago. Now that she is 36 weeks pregnant she is allowed to do her normal days. It was a scary 5 days worrying whether our daughters and Amelia were going to be safe. She spent 5 days in the hospital and 5 weeks on bedrest at home. Meredith has been helpful as well with everything. She even got us some things for our girls. I can't thank her enough with all the help that she has been doing for us.

"Link, what do you mean we have a party at the hospital?" Amelia asked. "Yes honey we have a party at the hospital today." I said. "Today I have to catch up on patients how can I do a party today, lets not forget I was out for a few weeks on bedrest and started back at work two weeks ago." Amelia said. "I know but I think you will like this party." I said.

Of course I know what the party is and it is a bridal shower and a baby shower. Our coworkers want us to be prepared for our girls and when we finally get Derek's old house that went up on the market a few weeks ago so I purchased it so we could bring the girls home there. Meredith wasn't sure about it but she is willing to stay with us for about a week to make sure that we are okay with everything. I thought it was a nice idea because she can be close to Derek as it was apparently Derek's dream to have this house.

"Link did you tell her?" asked Jo. "Yes I did how is the baby doing?" I asked Jo. "Well Buddy is doing well and this baby well it's doing good as well." Jo said. "Uhh Buddy?" I asked. "Yes Buddy is the baby's name we were going to call him Alex but we decided that Buddy was a good name for him especially when we adopted him." Jo said. "Well Buddy is a good name I guess." I said. "Well how about you have you and Amelia decided on a name for the twins yet?" asked Jo. "Well yes we decided on Everly Joy and Arabella Mae." I said. "Wow those are good names Link." Meredith said.

I am looking forward to meeting my little Everly Joy and Arabella Mae because they are my special princesses. I know they will love me as much as I love them. As the party began Amelia was nowhere in sight. I had no clue where she was Bailey was missing as well. I went looking for both Amelia and Bailey only to find that Bailey was in labor with her baby. Amelia wanted to stay by her side considering that she was going to be in her position shortly. We knew that Amelia could have our girls any day because they are twins.

"Okay Bailey do you want me to call Ben? Amelia asked. "He's on a fire call I can do this myself I did it when I was in labor with Tuck." Bailey said. "I didn't know that." Amelia and I said. "Well I'm glad you two are here for me after everything." Bailey said. "Are you sure your okay after all you did lose one of the babies." I said. "Yes Link I'm going to be okay, but you might want to ask Shepherd if she's doing well because she doesn't look good either." Bailey said.

Bailey was right Amelia didn't look good at all. I began to worry about her but she decided that she would go to the party just for a short bit before returning back to Bailey. I went with her she was shocked about the party then all of a sudden she got a sharp pain in her back. She wanted to go back to see how Bailey was doing. When we got back Ben was there for Bailey. Because we were gone for about an hour Bailey had her baby. A healthy little girl, but Ben and Bailey were surprised when another baby was born. Amelia and I were as well because Bailey lost a baby several months previous.

"Wow Bailey twins did you know?" I asked. "No I didn't expect that after I lost one of the babies." Bailey said. "So Bailey what I didn't catch on you multiple ultrasounds was that you were expecting triplets." Carina said. "TRIPLETS is that why I lost one a few months ago and named her Faith because we thought we lost our daughter." Bailey said. "So what are we going to name these girls?" Ben asked. "How about Isabelle Marie, and Kinsley Grace Warren." Bailey said.

Both Amelia and I were excited about the arrival of Isabelle and Kinsley Warren because they are miracles especially after Faith Lynn didn't live long unlike her sisters. Later that night while Amelia and I were sitting on the couch in Meredith's house for the last night before we are officially moved into Derek's old house Amelia bent over with another bad back pain. She didn't think it could be our girls especially how Bailey who was 4 weeks behind Amelia and she had twins at 32 weeks along. We both decided that it was bedtime, considering how exciting our day was. Around 2:30 in the morning Amelia woke me up in pain saying how she thinks the twins are coming. I wasn't ready but I was so excited for their arrival. When we got to the hospital Amelia's contractions were every two minutes. Carina thinks that Amelia has been having contractions all day and that's why her back was hurting because she had back labor. After being at the hospital for only 25 minutes our daughters Everly Joy and Arabella Mae Shepherd-Linclon were born. They were perfect. Amelia was excited to hold them but didn't want to let go. She was in love with the girls and wanted to share the joy with Bailey.

"Bailey are you upto some visitors?" asked Amelia. "Shepherd what are you doing here?" asked Bailey. "What does it look like, I had Everly Joy and Arabella Mae." Amelia said holding the twins. "Oh let me see them." Ben said excitedly after coming back from visiting Isabelle and Kinsley. "Here they are aren't' they beautiful?" I asked. "Yes they are perfect as they can be." Bailey said. "So how is Isabelle and Kinsley?" I asked Ben. "They are doing well they should be here for a visit in a few minutes as they are perfectly healthy yes at 33 almost 34 weeks." Ben said. "So you guys are going to be able to take them home soon." I asked. "Yes Link we are going to take them home around the same time as Everly and Arabella get to go home.

Welcome:

Isabelle Marie Warren

Kinsley Grace Warren

Everly Joy Shepherd-Lincoln

Arabella Mae Shepherd-Lincoln

A/N: Surprise Bailey got a happy ending after all. There is going to be more fun things for Bailey, Ben, Amelia, Link, and Jo especially around their children as I see a fun story of all 5 of the babies becoming friends as will Allison, Leo, Zola, Bailey, Ellis, and Harriet.


End file.
